Their Promise
by EmilyHawley
Summary: Annabeth is in college. Percy is on an extended tour of Greece. Will one mistake end their long-distance relationship?


**Ok, so I'm in a bit of a bad mood, so I figured I would write a quick one shot to cheer me up. Of course, the one shot is going to be a bit depressing but you can just suck it up! **

**I don't own Percy Jackson… Although, I would love to ;) We would have a looootttttttt of fun!**

**You can really get into the mood of this one shot by listening to "Broken" by Lifehouse**

Annabeth sat on her bed and cried. And cried. And cried some more. She had never thought it was possible to cry so much**. **But she continued to cry anyways.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered how she was going to tell Percy. After knowing him since she was 12, she thought she understood him inside and out. This was the first time in a long time she hadn't been able to predict his reaction to anything she planned on saying.

After a while, Annabeth pulled herself out of her crying funk and reached for the phone. She dialed Percy's number, not giving a crap about the cost of long distance minutes. Slowly, she dialed him, one number at a time.

The phone rang once. Then twice. Then three times. Some distant part of herself hoped he wouldn't answer. But he did. He always answered when she called.

"Hey Wise Girl! What's up?" he asked, his voice sounding very happy. _That's about to change _Annabeth thought dejectedly. She was about to answer him when she heard the lyrics of the song playing quietly on her radio.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart, that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

Annabeth's breath hitched in her throat. It was the song that she and Percy had promised on. They would never end up in in that situation, unless one of them died. Annabeth had screwed that up.

She started crying again, much softer this time. Still, it wasn't soft enough to hide it from Percy.

"Annabeth, baby, what's wrong?"

Her soft crying erupted into full-on sobs.

"Annabeth, tell me what's wrong. Do I need to have Nico shadow travel me to see you? He's right here with me. Whose butt do I need to kick?" Percy said, obviously trying to soothe her. Annabeth could only imagine what would happen.

She would lose her resolve to do the right thing. She would ask Percy to forgive her.

"Percy" she began "Seaweed Brain, I" her voice began cracking "I kissed another guy."

She waited for Percy to answer. He didn't. The sound of him hanging up his phone did.

Annabeth curled up into a ball and sobbed. Almost ten minutes had gone by when a hand on her shoulder startled her into silence. She looked up through eyes made blurry with tears and saw Percy standing there.

"How did you get here" She rasped, her throat worn raw from crying.

"I told you I would have Nico shadow travel me, didn't I?" He asked, his classic troublemaker smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Annabeth turned away from him in shame.

"Annabeth, I know you didn't tell me the whole story" he said when she didn't answer.

She stared at him, speechless. How did he know there was more to the story?

"If you had told me the whole story, you wouldn't have been crying" he stated simply. Annabeth knew he was right. If she had told him the full story, the burden of her secret would have been gone. Percy sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her close, rubbing her shoulder. She leaned into him and sighed.

"One of my friends recently opened up a night club, and she invited me to the Grand Opening. I decided to go, and when I arrived, this guy kept eyeballing me. After a while, it started getting creepy. I got tired of partying, so I went and sat at the bar. The guy sat down next to me, and started trying to chat me up. I ignored him, and he got mad. He started messing with my drink, poking it and stuff. After he left his seat next to me to go and dance, I figured it was safe to drink my screwdriver. After taking a few sips, the world started to get a bit tipsy. The guy was back, grabbing my hand. He led me out to the dance floor. By this time, I was starting to think he had slipped me some drugs. I didn't care. He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back."

Percy stayed silent for a few minutes, just holding Annabeth and comforting her. Annabeth wished he would say something, but he stayed silent. At least he stayed with her as well.

**AN: When I'm depressed, my stories suffer. I am also writing this after having a sixteen hour day (and only 4 hours of sleep last night)… I do apologize if this sucks, but you guys can deal, right?**


End file.
